


Встреча у моря

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Maglor is alive and full of pain, Melancholy, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Потеряв покой, он селится на берегу моря, и в одной из обыденных прогулок попадает в легенду - слышит песни на древнем эльфийском языке, от которых, даже не различая слов, рвётся душа, и встречает последнего феаноринга.





	Встреча у моря

**Author's Note:**

> Отступление от канона - Леголас не становится правителем Итилиэна, а решает жить у моря, и Гимли решает пойти с ним. Встречи происходят в 3020 ТЭ, Эльронд отплыл 3021 ТЭ, из-за этого встреча оказалась возможна.  
> Уточнения - Маглор не может сам умереть из-за клятвы, Эльронд считает Маглора родителем, даже мамой, наверное.  
> Спасибо krapiva за бетинг

Леголас гулял по прибрежной полосе за Эред Луин. Ему не было покоя, как и предсказала Галадриэль, и лишь рядом с морем он чувствовал неясное облегчение, будто бы слышал обещание дать что-то необходимое сердцу, будто бы живы были те напевы, что шептал когда-то эрухини Улмо, и расцветают они в душе тёплыми, пенными цветками-брызгами. 

  
Он бредёт, бездумно слушая море, пока к шепчущему напеву моря не вторит иной, прекрасный, рвущий душу неутихающей, давней болью, и не сразу Леголас замечает, что слова принадлежат старому, почти забытому языку, который он узнал лишь по случайности, и не решается он вмешаться, оборвать неосторожным словом, спугнуть. Песня длится и длится, и, кажется, нет ей конца. И не нужно прислушиваться, чтобы понять, о чём речь - перед глазами встают образы, прежде невиданные. И так горько становится, что, когда песня обрывается на нотах вины и отчаяния, Леголас подходит и всматривается на, кажется, ничуть не удивлённого эльфа. Печальный, в пыльной, старой одежде, усталый и кажущийся прекрасным и величественным даже так, он напоминал призрака. Призрака древнего короля.

  
Полные весны глаза встречаются с сияющей пустотой и голос лишь повторяет их вопрос:

  
\- Кто ты? 

  
\- Когда-то меня звали Макалурэ. Маглор.

***

  
  
Леголас часто стал приходить к месту, где пел Маглор Песнопевец. Разговоры были долгие, и напоминали вечера, когда отец рассказывал ему о том, что довелось увидеть в Первую и Вторую Эпохи. Только не камин освещал задумчивое лицо рассказчика, а солнце, и не ткани струились под пальцами, а песок. Леголас слушал, спрашивал, и не мог оставить щемящего чувства, что прикасается к чему-то давно позабытому, смахивает пыль с книги, ворошит прошлое, и каждый вопрос - как круги по воде, тянут за собой ответы, новые вопросы, истории с ответами, и снова вопросы. Иногда казалось, что соприкасаясь с участником давних легенд, которые слышал ещё в детстве, сам становишься подобным. Такое он испытывал лишь говоря с Галадриэль, но та была будто подсвечена изнутри, и даже когда говорила о том, что устала от Средиземья, она была жива, лучилась жизнью. Маглор же будто был и не тут - говорил, но смотрел куда-то вдаль, в затонувший Белерианд, в Первую Эпоху, слушал, но слышал что-то своё - обрывки ли былых разговоров, сладкую ли песнь моря. Призрак скорби. 

  
Разговоры приносили не облегчение, но невесомую скорбь, и опустошённым уходил Леголас, возвращаясь в построенный им с Гимли дом, и подолгу смотрел в пламя, прокручивая в голове обрывки разговоров, не зная, насколько похож в такие краткие минуты на того, кто так смутил его разум. Когда Гимли замечал его, то начинал волноваться, но, вопреки обыкновению, не заговаривал, будто тоже причастившись к той отрешённости.  
  
Так будет, пока Маглор не переведёт свой взгляд с моря на Леголаса. И разговоры станут живее, наполнятся лёгкими ещё улыбками и светлыми воспоминаниями. Маглор будет не пересказывать баллады, что сочинил когда-то возможно даже сам, а рассказывать заново, подбирая новые краски, рассказывая, иногда шутя, и будет казаться почти живым. Разговор перестанет отдаваться вечерами в душе, как в каменном колодце - глухо и безысходно, он будет порхать от края до края, и, едва переступив порог, он начнёт пересказывать их, вплетая, как украшения в косу, осколки прошлых разговоров, и Гимли поразится оживлённостью друга, слушая с интересом и лёгким удивлением - а откуда тот всё знает?  
А потом, забыв спросить танцующий на языке вопрос, кивнёт и пойдёт спать или в кузницу, если Леголас возвращается позже обычного - днём или утром.

  
Пока Леголас проводил дни в разговорах, Гимли ковал, или же отлучался глубоко в горы - не то в созданную общими усилиями шахту, не то возвращаясь в залы Торина - к чему на тот момент лежала его душа.   
  
Однажды Маглор, рассеяно перебирая струны, спросил со скрытым волнением:

\- Скажи мне, если могу я просить, знаком ли ты с Эльрондом и Эльросом? Знаешь ли, какая судьба их настигла в Средиземье?

  
\- Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя, друг.

  
С лёгкой улыбкой он рассказывал о том, что знал из легенд. О доблести и отваге Эльроса, что выбрал путь людей, о мудрости и прозорливости Эльронда, что выбрал путь бессмертных, о чести и доблести обоих, ставших в свою очередь правителями, воспетыми за свои достойные деяния. 

  
Пока он говорил, Маглор улыбался, отвернувшись к морю, и с удивлением Леголас замечал, как изредка утирает он слёзы, блестящие при свете звёзд. 

  
\- Я видел Эльронда в своём путешествии, и после - слова лишь преуменьшают его величие. Он добр, и руки его, несмотря на войны, как и песни, не утратили целебной силы. Он полюбил Средиземье, оно стало ему домом, и когда придёт время отправляться за море, часть его сердца останется в этих землях, вместе с детьми. 

  
\- Они стали достойными эрухини, и я искренне счастлив слышать твои речи. Но ты обмолвился, что Эльронд лишь намеревается отплыть в Валинор, правда ли это? Правда ли, что он ещё ходит по той же земле, что и мы?

  
\- Правда, - улыбнулся Леголас ещё шире, предчувствуя, какую радость принесут его слова, - И я хотел бы предложить тебе пойти со мной и моим другом Гимли, когда будет отплывать их корабль, чтобы ты смог попрощаться. Там будут и наши друзья, так что ты будешь не одинок в прощании. 

  
Маглор замер, повернувшись к Леголасу, и в его глазах нашла отражение та бушующая надежда, что брала начало от беспросветного отчаяния и смирения. Его пальцы оплели арфу, а сам он неслышно произнёс:

  
\- Твои слова... Нет для меня ничего страшнее, чем если оказались бы они ложью, и не будет для меня ныне большей радости, чем надеяться на их правдивость, и потому, в надежде, прошу я повторить твои слова, чтобы не мучиться пустой надеждой, или же преисполниться счастьем и благодарностью. 

  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл с нами в Серебристые гавани Митлонда, когда придёт время отплывать кораблю Эльронда.

  
Слова отзвучали, и Маглор прикрыл глаза, не то собираясь с мыслями, не то с чувствами.

  
\- Я... Мне нечем отплатить тебе, кроме песен и проблем, но ты можешь просить обо всём, что не будет связано с моей Клятвой.

  
\- Это не сделка, лишь благодарность.

  
\- И всё же помни о моих словах. Не знаю, в каких делах я могу быть полезен, но кто знает, к чему выведет тебя твой путь.  
  
В тот вечер разговор не шёл, и Маглор лишь тихо наигрывал светлые мелодии, даже не пытаясь петь.


End file.
